The Horrors of High School
by ItsTooFreakinColdToday
Summary: Eric and Heidi rule the school, Stan and Kyle are no longer friends, Kenny has a new group of friends, and a new kid is stuck in the middle of it all
1. Chapter 1

A sigh escaped my lips as I pulled up in front of South Park High.

Another year, another new school, I wondered how long we'd stay this time? I hoped it would be longer than just a few months.

I didn't want to waste my senior year moving from place to place, just for once, I wanted to stay in one place long enough to make actual friends.

I let out another sigh, before stepping out of the car.

I was hit by a rush of cold, that made me shiver so hard it was almost painful.

It was super cold here, much colder than Missouri, the last place I lived.

"Hey, I'm Kenny McCormick, are you new here?"

I looked at the owner of the voice, and saw a boy of average height, with messy blond hair. He was wearing an ICP t-shirt, and in one hand, he had a bottle of Faygo, and in the other, he had a hatchet.

"Yeah, it's my first day," I said, feeling both nervous, and excited, could I possibly be making my first friend?

"Oh cool, I'm sure you'll enjoy it, just watch out for Eric Cartman though," he said, bringing his voice down to a whisper when he mentioned this Eric Cartman.

"Why? What will he do?" I whispered back.

"He has the ability to make your life hell, he and his girlfriend Heidi Turner, they rule this school with an iron fist, just try to not get on their bad side."

I was about to say something else, when my breath was taken away, unable to form words, when I saw a boy emerging from the school.

He was too gorgeous for words to even describe!

He looked just like a triangle between Eugene Hütz, Micah Carli, and Corey Taylor.

"Whoa, who's he?" I asked Kenny, finally finding my voice again.

"Oh him? That's Craig Tucker, don't get any ideas though, even though his boyfriend moved away, and they're no longer together, he's still not emotionally avaliable."

"Oh."

I sighed and took one last glance at the boy, before turning back to Kenny.

"So, what are the teachers like here?"

"There's just one, Mr Garrison, for some reason, they keep moving him up each year that we move up, I think we might be cursed or something."

"Wow, is he strict?" I asked with my brow raised.

"No, but he is totally stupid, instead of talking about topics that we need to learn, he just talks about the lastest in entertainment news!"

"Oh come on, at least it beats doing actual work."

This came from a broad boy of average height. He had messy brown hair, and he was wearing a South Park Cows letterman jacket.

"True, and that lesson where he showed all the celebs who had nipslips wasn't so bad either," Kenny said.

"True that."

They then high fived each other, and walked away, leaving me alone.


	2. Chapter 2

I continued my journey into the school, as I walked past the cafeteria, I thought about going in. However, the putrid smell of burning rubber hit my nose, and I decided against it.

It was just as well, because as soon as I reached the lockers, the bell started ringing.

Good thing the school was pretty small, it didn't take me long at all to find my locker.

"Wow, you're new here, and you get the best locker!" a girl with frizzy blonde hair, wearing a low cut red hair, exclaimed.

"Yeah, the locker by the drinking fountain is the envy of the whole school," the boy I saw earlier with Kenny said with a sighed, as he leaned against his locker.

"Really? If it's the best locker in the school, then why doesn't Cartman or Heidi have it?" I said, remembering what Kenny had told me earlier, about how they rule the school.

"Because, they may be able to push us around, but with the principal, it's a whole different story, they have to be in alphabatized, by first name lockers, just like the rest of us," the girl said.

"I'm Bebe by the way," she added.

"And I'm Clyde, I'm not sure if I introduced myself earlier," the boy said.

"Nice to meet you guys, my name is Bananas in Pyjamas, but everyone just calls me Ban," I said, feeling my face heat up, I always hated telling people my name.

"Bananas in Pyjamas?" Bebe asked with her brow raised, as Clyde poorly attempted to stiffle a laugh.

"Yeah," I sighed, "My parents were obsessed with that show right before I was born."

Fortunately, before anything else could be said, the bell started ringing.

"Come on, we'll walk you to class," Bebe said with a smile.

I nodded, and started following her, noticing that a herd of kids were following us as well.

"Is everyone in the same class?" I asked.

"Just all the seniors, the juniors, sophomores, and freshmen are in different classes," Bebe said.

"Cool."

It didn't take us long to get to class, and when I stepped inside, I nearly died!

The teacher looked just like David Draiman with glasses!

"Everyone take your seat children, we have a lot of stuff to learn today," the teacher said.

I quickly scampered to a seat near the front, as close to the teacher as possible. No, I didn't have the hots for him or anything, he was a teacher! However, who wouldn't want to sit close to someone who looks like David Draiman?

To the left of me, was a girl with long black hair, wearing a purple jacket, and to the right of me, was a boy with light blond hair, wearing a teal t-shirt.

"Why hello there, I'm Butters," the boy said in a dumb voice.

"Hey Butters, I'm Bana, Ban, I said, deciding not to say my full name, especially not in a classroom that Cartman and Heidi were surely in!

"Nice to meet you Ban, where'd you move here fro-" Butters' words were cut off, my the teacher slamming a book on his desk.

"Ahh!" Butters yelled, falling out of his seat. The whole classroom erupted into laughter, myself included.

"Come on guys, we shouldn't be laughing at him," said a boy in green hat, and a painted face, wearing an ICP t-shirt. Just like Kenny, he also had a bottle of Faygo.

"Shut up Kyle, you laughed too, don't act like you're so high and mighty!" said a boy with black hair, wearing a Slipknot t-shirt, which was awesome, I could see us potentially becoming friends.

"I'm not the one who thinks they're high and mighty Stan, I'm not the one who decided to get all hardcore and ditch their friends!" Kyle said, using finger quotes around the word hardcore.

"I ditched you? You and Kenny ditched me, and you decided that I wasn't down with da clown enough to be in your little posse," Stan said, using finger quotes around the words down with da clown.

"You fags stop having a lover's spat and sit down," Mr Garrison said with an annoyed sigh, "Both your music sucks."

"Don't listen to him, Slipknot is totally awesome," Stan grumbled, taking his seat.

"Yeah! He listens to country music, and by the way, ICP is WAY better," Kyle said, taking his seat as well.

"Now, let's get started," Mr Garrison said.

Kenny wasn't lying when he said that all Mr Garrison talked about was the latest entertainment in news.

By the end of the period, I learned more about Taylor Swift than I ever wanted to know.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go, I thought as I walked into the cafeteria, here is the one thing that could determine my status for the rest of the school year.

I let my eyes glance over the tables, one table had Stan, and a few other people in Slipknot t-shirts, all huddled up together, like they were talking about something super secretive.

Another had Kenny, Kyle, and a lot of other people in ICP t-shirts, they were all drinking Faygo.

The table in the middle, had a chubby boy sitting on one end, wearing a crown, and a chubby girl at the other end, who was also wearing a crown. I knew that they must have been Cartman and Heidi. I saw Butters standing beside the table, he was feeding Cartman grapes, and fanning his face.

Heidi also had a girl doing the same thing to her.

I shook my head, that was so messed up.

At the end of the table by the trash cans, sat a very dirty looking boy, and a boy with diabetes, I could tell that he had diabetes, by the fact that he was currently injecting himself in the stomach.

They were the loser table, it was evident by the fact that they were right by the trashcans, I would have to do my hardest to avoid their table.

"Hey new kid!" I snapped my head over to the Slipknot table, where I heard the shout come from.

"Yeah?"

I made my way over there.

"You should come sit with us," said Stan, who I now knew had called me.

"No way, you should come sit with us!" Kenny called from the ICP table.

Hmm, who should I sit with? Slipknot was way cooler, but Kenny had been the first person to talk to me here.

"I don't know guys, it's kind of a tough choice," I said, biting my bottom lip. I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Kenny by sitting with Stan, but if I sat with Kenny, then that'd make me a poser, I didn't even like rap music!

The jeapoardy theme song started playing, and I let out a sigh.

"I'm going to sit by..."

CRASH!

I gasped and jumped slightly at the sudden loud noise.

"Help me up you buffoons!" exclaimed Cartman, who was rolling around on the floor like a bleached whale, beneath him, was his throne, which was broken into bits.

I couldn't help but to start laughing at the sight of it all.

"Ey! New Kid, are you laughing at me?" Cartman demanded with a growl.

"Yeah, are you laughing at him?" Heidi demanded, looking almost as angry as he did.

I swallowed, and backed up as she made her way towards me.

Crap, had I made my first enemy already?

"Noo, noo, I was laughing at Butters," I chuckled nervously. Butters was currently attempting to pull Cartman up, and that was a little funny if I do say so myself.

Heidi clicked her tongue and nodded.

"Well, okay then, just as long as you're not making fun of my boyfriend.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, and quickly sat down at a table, which happened to be next to Craig Tucker!


End file.
